As Dear As Salt
by My Silent Whispers
Summary: In a kingdom called "Midnight Sky", a blue-haired Ikuto needs to find a wife. Then, three ladies come, two princesses, one a peasant. Then, he asks them how much they love him and has to spend an hour with each of them. Who will he pick? ONE-SHOT!


**Il and El: Welcome back!!**

**Pepe: XxXBlue' N Green DinysawrsXxX and all the other Shugo Chara Characters plus OC's are on vacation-dechu!!**

**Musashi: That is right.**

**Nana: That means we're taking over this fanfic!! Oh and this is for not updating for two weeks T.T**

**Rhythm and Temari: Haha enjoy!!**

**KusuKusu: Btw, she got this idea from a story called "Dear as Salt" or something like that..**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia: We almost forgot the disclaimer!! XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX doesn't own any kind of Shugo Chara or its characters!! But she does own her characters Hazuki, Takami, Myukii, Arashii, Keicho, and Yumiko!**

**Kiseki: NOW enjoy commoner!!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 17, ongoing 18**

**Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase: 17**

**Amu, Utau, Rima, Lulu, and Saaya: 17**

**Yaya and Kairi: 16**  
**~Epilogue 7 years later ages~**  
**Ikuto:25**

**Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase: 24**

**Amu, Utau, Rima, and Lulu: 24**

**Kairi and Yaya: 23**

**Hazuki, Takami, Myukii, Arashii, Keicho, and Yumiko: 5**

_

* * *

_

Summary: In a kingdom called "Midnight Sky", a blue-haired Ikuto needs to find a wife. Then, three ladies come, two princesses, one a peasant. Then, he asks them how much they love him and has to spend an hour with each of them. Who will he pick? ONE-SHOT!!

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Why must my life be difficult? Can I not live a normal life? My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I have navy, blue hair and violet, spinel eyes. In a few weeks, I will turn 18 and will get to inherit the kingdom. But in order to do that, I must marry.

I sigh as I sit in my room. I just hate it how I have to marry someone. It feels not right**(A/N Yoru: We forgot to tell u something everybody ~nyaa~!!!! They live in the 1700's so they HAFF to talk like that ~nyaa~!!)**because I want them to love me for me, not because of what I look like.

"Ikuto!! Three madams are here to prove their love to you!!" shouted my dad, King Aruto. 'I hope they do not pass out at the sight of me' I thought as I went to throne.

---

"Ikuto, here are the girls. Two of them are princesses and the other one is a peaseant," said my dad. "You will have to spend an hour with each of them. It doesn't matter what time it is. But first, you must ask them how much they love you," and with that, he left.

I looked down and saw a red-head in a jeweled-embroidered, red dress. I assumed she was a princess. She looked at me with hearts in her eyes. Typical.

I looked at the other two, a blonde and a pinkette. They were talking to each other like there was no tomorrow. The blonde had violet, amethyst eyes and wore a violet, hoop dress. Another princess. But the pinkette interested me the most.

I looked more closely at her and saw that she had rose pink carnation hair and big, yellow, tourmaline orbs. She was wearing a plain, white dress. 'Interesting girl' I thought as I spoke.

"Hello my fair maidens," I began. All the girls looked up. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Today, I will ask you lovely ladies how much you love me and then, I will spend an hour with you anywhere of your choice. But first, you must tell me your names and what kingdom you come from and why you are here."

The red-head spoke first. "My name is Saaya Yambuki, your majesty," she curtsied, then continued. "I come from the kingdom "Ruby Roses". I am here to marry you."  
She curtsied one more time and the blonde came up.

"My name is Utau Hoshina. I come from the kingdom "Diamond Singers" your highness. I have come here not on my own will. My father says I must, sadly. Please, do not pick me for I love someone else," she said, then curtsied. Now, it was the pinkette's turn.

"My name is Amu Hinamori. I am a peaseant, not a princess, unfortunately. But the kingdom I come from is called "Easter". I am here because I have to marry.." she said the last part quietly, curtsied, and stepped back. Something in her voice made me feel that she was hiding something but I shrugged it off.

"Now you must say how much you love me," I said, boredly.

"I love you as much as I love jewels!!" Saaya said and laughed ear-screechy.

"I'm sorry but I love someone else.." said Utau.

"I may not have known you for long but I love you like the stars love the sky and salt loves meat," Amu said. Interesting words...

Saaya laughs her ear-splitting laugh. "Wow that is so idiotic!!" she exclaims. "But whatever."

"Ok, since Utau loves someone else, that leaves Saaya and Amu. Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will!!" exclaimed Saaya. "Let us go to the town?"

I sigh. "Ok then. Town it is. Amu?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"When do you want to spend time with me, hmm?" I asked, while smirking.

"At nightime in the garden," she answered, blushing.

"Ok then. Utau, you may go around the castle if you like. Amu, you can go with Utau if you like. Let us go Saaya," I said and went to the carriage to go to town with Saaya.

**~Amu's POV~**  
After Ikuto left, me and Utau went to the garden and talked.

"So, how are you and Kukai?" I asked.

"Everything is great. Once I go home and tell my father that Ikuto did not pick me, he will have to let me marry Kukai," Utau replied.

Then we talked about other things and waited for Ikuto and Saaya to come home.

**~Time Skip: Amu's Turn: Nightime in Garden~**  
**(A/N Too lazy to describe Saaya's town madness but it ended in a disaster)**

**Ikuto's POV**

Finally!! It was time to spend time with Amu. Saaya's ended disasterously. So yeah.

Me and Amu walked out into the full moon-lite garden and learned a lot about each other. Like how her favorite fruit was blueberries and mine was strawberries.

"Amu? You know how you said you loved me like the stars loved the sky and salt loves meat? How?" I asked out of curiousity.

She smiled. "Ikuto, look at the sky. It's beautiful because of the stars right?"

I looked at the stars. She was right.. it WAS beautiful. "But I do not understand it how."

She laughed. Her laugh was like pure water. "Without the stars, the sky would just be plain but with the stars, it feels happy and pretty."

"Oohh. That makes sense," I said, then laughed.

"And on the meat with salt thing, I'll be right back," she said and then ran inside. She came back 2 minutes later, holding a plate with 2 small pieces of meat.

"Ikuto. Pick one and eat it," she said.

"Ok," I said and picked the one on the right. I put it in my mouth and it tasted really delightful and it had a lot of flavoring in it.

"How does it taste?" she asked, her orbs full of wonder.

"Delicious. Can I have the other one?" I asked.

"Of course you can," she said and I took it and plopped it into my mouth. I expected this one to taste flavorful, like the first one but it tasted..plain.

"How was this one?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Very.." I started.

"Plain?" she finished.

"Yeah," I replied back, sheepishly.

She smiled and said "You see? Without the salt, meat can taste plain but with salt, meat taste wonderful. That's how much I love you."

"That too makes sense," I said and laughed. She laughed with me. Then, I remembered something from earlier..

"Amu? Do you remember from earlier when you said why you had to marry me? It sounded like you were hiding something..if you were, can you tell me?"

As I said this, her eyes widened with sadness and it also looked....frightened?

"You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to.." I said.

She shooked her head no and said "It is fine. I will tell you.. I trust you.." Then she began her story.

"When I was a just a little baby, I got kidnapped by a cruel man named Kazuomi Hayashi. He is pure evilness.**(A/N Lawl I HAD to put the pure evilness thing in there!! I keep saying that a lot lately!!) **I had to do a lot of hard chores and if I didn't do them right, which was every time, he would b-beat m-me. " Amu's eyes watered as she pulled up her long sleeves and my eyes widened as I saw her arms. There was a lot of red scars. Then, she continued.

"If I told anyone about this, he would threatened to kill me. So when the villagers ask about my scars, I would just reply that I fell out of a tree or tripped."

"One day, he heard you needed to marry. He loved money and sent me because he knew I was beautiful and if I got pick, he would get some inheritance. At first, I did not want to go but I knew I had no choice. But now, I don't regret going...." she finished as her tourmaline orbs danced with my spinel eyes.

We stared at each for a few more seconds until I closed the gap between us. Her eyes widened but then she closed them and put her arms around my neck. Her lips tasted like blueberries and strawberries mixed...

She then pulled away, blushing like a cute strawberry.

I smirked. "We should get inside now huh?" I asked.

She nodded and we headed inside to sleep.

**~The next day~**

I am sitting on my throne, waiting for my dad to come in to hear who I choose. Amu and Utau was chatting while Saaya was staring at me.

Finally, my dad came. "Ok Ikuto. Who have you chosen?"

The girls looked at me. "I chose the girl with the pink hair," My dad turned to her then turned back to me. Amu was blushing, Utau was smiling, and Saaya looked like she was about to be blown up into Saaya bits.**(A/N Lol)**

"What is her name Ikuto?" my dad asked.

"Her name is-" but before I could say anything, Saaya interrupted.

"Why on earth did you pick her? She is not even as pretty as me. She's a peasant, not a princess like me. I thought we had a good time yesterday in town," She scoffed.

I was really angry and tried not to lose my temper. "I picked her because she interested me, she is not pretty, she is beautiful, I do not care if she is a peasant and not a princess, and she does not kick little kids just because they are in the way," I replied. That made her shut up.

"As I was saying," I began, "Her name is Amu Hinamori."  
As I said that, my dad froze. Then he regained consciousness and yelled for my mom to come in the room with her company.

"What is it dear," my mother, Queen Souko, said. The other two guests came in. They froze when they saw Amu. What's with people today and freezing? Then my father told my mother something and she froze as well.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Ok Ikuto. Amu was missing from the kingdom "Amulet Fortune". Her parents were worried about her a lot and her parents is mine and your mothers best friends and they are in this room right now," my father said.

Everybody went silence. Amu's eyes widened. Then she went over to hug her parents, who were crying. Wow...so all this time, Amu was a princess...

"STOP!!" we heard a voice say. We turned toward the door and Amu's eyes widened with fear and she whimpered. I think that is Kazuomi Hayashi.

"Amu, I FORBID you to marry Ikuto now!! You are going home with me!!" and with that, he took Amu's arm. She whimpered again.

"You bastard!!" I shouted and punched him in the face so hard, his nose broke and blood started gushing out. He let go of Amu's arm and fell to the ground and I kicked him where guys don't want to get kicked. He groaned out loud.

"Thank you Ikuto," she said as she hugged me. Everybody stared in confusion. Then I told them that the person on the floor was Kazuomi Hayashi and he abused Amu. Then they locked Kazuomi up in the dungeon.

After that was done, Saaya left because she saw another prince, Utau left to go back to her kingdom and be with her true love, and Amu and her parents talked about missing each other. Me, my mother, and my father sat on the couch across from them. Everything went quiet until Amu's father spoke up.

"Ikuto, we know that you love Amu and want to marry her," said her father. I nodded.

"And we know that Amu loves you back and wants to marry you, too," said her mother and Amu nodded.

"So, we have decided to marry you both tomorrow!!" exclaimed both of out parents. Wow.

"Ok then," me and Amu said.

"Perfect. Now, it's going to be a 5 way wedding!!" said my mom. Me and Amu were confuzzled.**(A/N My friend Hailey Clark made up that word**)

"You see," said our father, "Your friends Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase has also found loves and are marrying tomorrow too. The funny thing is that they are getting married to Amu's friends. Kukai with Utau, Nagihiko with Rima, Kairi with Yaya, and Tadase with Lulu."

Amu's eyes windened with excitement. I just smiled. That's right. SMILED. Then we talked some more and got ready for tomorrow.

**_~The Next Day~_**

Me, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase were in the garden chapel waiting for our fiances. Then the wedding music cued and all five of them stepped out at the same time. The flower girl was Rikka, Amu's cousin, and the ring bearer was Hikaru, Tadase's cousin. Rikka threw the flower petals and Hikaru stood next to her. They would make such a cute couple.

Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Lulu all wore the same dress but in different colors. Utau's was light pink. Rima's was yellow orange. Yaya's was clover green. And Lulu's was sky blue. Amu's dress was a white one and had this bow type thing with all the colors of the other girl's dresses.**(A/N Her transformation as Amulet Fortune)** She looked...stunningly beautiful.

They all walked towards us until they finally got here. The music stopped and the priest began.

"Do you Ikuto, vow to be with Amu through health or sickness, life or death, and to love her no matter what?"

"I do," I said. Then the priest dude repeated the same thing to the guys and girls but with their names.

"You all may now kiss the bride!!" he said and I kissed Amu, Kukai kissed Utau, Nagihiko kissed Rima, Kairi kissed Yaya, and Tadase kissed Lulu. Everybody else watching was cheering. And we lived happily together forever.

_**~Epilogue**_~  
_**7 years later..**_

**Normal POV**  
"Tag!! Your "it" Takumi!!" a 5 year old Hazuki giggled, then ran. Hazuki had shoulder lenght midnight blue hair with pink tips and big sapphire blue orbs. She was the daughter of Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi. She blushes a lot. Just like her mother. Very sweet and stubborn. Love interest: Takumi Fujisaki.

"I am going to tag you back!!" Takumi shouted and ran after her. Takumi had violet-blondeish hair and brown eyes with a tint of golden. He was also 5. He was the son of Nagihiko and Rima Fujisaki. He was a person who could make you laugh, like his mother yet a great athlete,  
like his father. Love interest: Hazuki Tsukiyomi.

"Hey!! What about us hmmm?" asked Myukii. She too was 5. She had waist lenght brown hair with blonde tips and violet eyes with a outer ring of emerald green. She was the daughter of Kukai and Utau Souma. She was competitive, like her parents. She loves to sing like her mom and play sports like her dad. Fun loving. She was getting impatient because they didn't tag anybody else. Love interest: Arashii Tsukiyomi.

"Be patient Myukii. They are just expressing their love to each other," Arashii said while smirking. Luckily, nobody else heard them. Myukii giggled. Arashii was also 5. He had midnight blue hair and big, golden orbs. He was the older twin of Hazuki and son of Ikuto and Amu Hinamori. He is playful and loves to smirk, like his father. Love interest: Myukii Souma.

"Now what do we do?" asked Keicho. He was like everybody else's age: 5. He had blonde hair and a mix of ruby red eyes and sky blue eyes. He was the son of Tadase and Lulu Hotori. Very sweet and nice. Love interest: Yumii Sanjou.

"I know! We can go dump water on them!" Yumiko said excitedly and everybody nodded and went to get water. Yumii was 5. She had forest green hair in two pigtails and brown eyes. She was the daughter of Kairi and Yaya Sanjou. She was very intelligent like her dad and very childish and hyper like her mom. Love interest: Keicho Hotori.

All six children were best friends.

After the 4 children got the water, thet dumped it on Hazuki and Takami.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Hazuki stubbornedly as she drained the water from her hair.

"You guys simply didn't remember us," said Myukii matter-of-factly. Then they all burst into giggles and lied down on the grass in a circle, making a 6 sided star with their arms.

Their parents watched from the porch and smiled at their children. 'This really was a happy ending after all' they all thought.

* * *

**Daichi: That one was a looooong one-shot in my opinion!!!**

**Ran: I agree.**

**Yoru: Review please~nyaa~!!**

**Miki: Byeee'zzz and check for errors!**


End file.
